That Untitled Mylar Fic
by Mello McQueen
Summary: Sylar has every intention of making Mohinder Suresh pay for keeping him locked uptied to a chair and threatening to kill him. Every intention. But still...part of him has other ideas. [MYLAR in a sick and twisted sort of way....]


**That Untitled Mylar Fic**

**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer:** Heroes and all related characters and trademarks are the property of...er...I'm not actually sure but I can promise you it isn't me.

**Summary:** Sylar has every intention of making Mohinder Suresh pay for keeping him locked up-tied to a chair and threatening to kill him. Every intention. But still...part of him has other ideas.

**Genre:** General/Torture...?

**Rated:** M for the tortureness.

**Pairing: **Mylar (MohinderxSylar) sorta...

**Authoress Note:** I don't know what is wrong with me. One minute I am all "OMG MYLAR? YUCK! The next: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIGGIN' GREAT PAIRING! I need mental help. XD

* * *

It wasn't as though Gabriel often thought of other men as being good-looking-at least not in any sexual way. Much less think another man was beautiful. But at this moment, for his part, Suresh could be described in no other way. 

His button-up shirt was ripped apart, the collar torn and stained with blood, that dripped down his brow and across his smooth dark skin. It seemed perfectly natural that he, Sylar, should run his hands along the delicate skin-somehow hard and soft at the same time-and mar it with his touch.

His _power._

And because it was so natural, it didn't cross his mind that he should _not _mark this man, who he loathed and who loathed him in return...

As he dragged the tips of his fingers along the skin, trailing deep pale pink slits in their wake, he smiled. But a moment later as blood spurted from the wounds and Suresh gave a satisfying scream of agony, it faltered.

Suresh might be strangely beautiful, cut and bleeding, held to the wall by an invincible force, arms pinned at his sides, and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, but perhaps it meant nothing. This simple fact, that he was beautiful. Perhaps it was simply the result of his need for control.

_Revenge_.

There was after all, a certain appeal to having this _particular_ man at _his_ mercy, Gabriel concluded as he allowed Suresh to slide down the wall and crumple to the floor-or tried too.

It appeared, for a moment, that Suresh was much stronger than Gabriel gave him credit for, as Suresh gave a groan, and tried without success to remain standing only to fall forward a moment later onto his knees.

Now there was an interesting thought. Suresh on his knees. But why?

As he wondered this, watching droplets of blood drip from Suresh's eyelashes and down the sides of his face like bright red tears, his captive looked up. Staring into those dark eyes-clouded but still with that same fire that made Gabriel so unbearably angry, and yet not all at the same time-it occurred to him.

Perhaps these thoughts meant something after all. Or he could _make_ them mean it.

With excitement growing inside of him, he knelt in front of Suresh, remembering his encounter with Eden and her absolutely _delicious_ power. He smiled a cruel smile, seizing Suresh by the chin and forced him meet his gaze again.

The dark skinned man seemed likely to pass out at any moment, as he looked up at him wearily, and Sylar wondered if perhaps he could avoid that. An unconscious captive wasn't nearly as fun as a conscious one.

He smirked. He would just have to _persuade _him to stay awake then.

As this thought occurred to him, fear shown in Suresh's eyes. No doubt a response to the utter glee in Sylar's own.

_What better sort of revenge could he get_? Gabriel thought, as he leaned forward and whispered in a dual voice that was both a request and a command-both equally terrifying in their own right.

"_Kiss me, Mohinder._"

* * *

**End

* * *

**

**Authoress Note:** Not going into detail. I've been possessed. Use your imaginations. And I hope this doesn't suck. It is my first Heroes fanfiction ever.

**Edit:** _bashes self in the head_ DANG IT! Oops. Okay yeah, so two people pointed out that Sylar didn't actually get Eden's power...I thought about it...and I've come to the conclusion that they're absolutely right. So, sorry for the mistake. XD On the other hand though, I was bound to make one somewhere. Especially since, as much as I love the show to death, I am not actually obsessed with it. Ergo I don't remember everything, and get confused sometimes. Obsessions are for other things. Like my OTP.


End file.
